Secrets Saga (Heart of a Warrior)
The Secrets Saga is the first saga in Dragon Ball Z: Heart of a Warrior and introduces the character Nion and deals with her discovering her past as well as her friendship with her high school classmates, Futo and Sala. __TOC__ Theme Song The theme song for the Secrets Saga is Young by Hollywood Undead. Tagline Chapters ''The Girl With the Spiky Hair Figure 2: KAKAROT! Vegeta: DODGE THIS NEXT ATTACK IF YOU CAN, BUT KNOW THAT IF YOU DO, YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE PLANET WILL BE GONE!! Goku: No, you can’t! Girl: Remarkable… Girl: What is he waiting for?... Goku: Kaioken times three! Girl: Kaio-…what? Goku: KAAA… MEEE… Goku: HAAA… Vegeta: Now, Kakarot, prepare yourself for oblivion! Goku: MEEE… Vegeta: GALICK GUN! Goku: HAAAAAA!!!! Girl: Such power… Goku: KAIOKENNN……TIMES FO- Voice: Nion! Ms. Faulconer: Am I interrupting something, young lady? Nion: Is something wrong? Ms. Faulconer: You were dozing off in my session, young lady. Again. Nion: I see. I apologize. Ms. Faulconer: Very well. Just pay attention now. Alright? Nion: Understood. Unknown voice: Man, what a kiss ass! Ms. Faulconer: Watch your language, Grant. Now apologize. Grant: What? It’s not my fault she’s a kiss ass, Mrs. F. Nion: That’s funny. Grant: Hell you talkin’ about, kiss ass? Nion: It took you two seconds to come up with that attempt of a joke, yet it takes you an hour to complete a simple math problem. Even a toddler knows how to multiply by zero. Student: Yo, she just dissed him! Grant: Shut up! Ms. Faulconer: Young man, if you keep up this sass, I swear, I will send you to the principal’s office so fast- Grant: If that makes you feel better. Ms. Faulconer: And I’m going to contact your parents about your outlandish behavior! Grant: If that makes you feel better too. Nion: Comment? Grant: As a matter of fact, kiss-ass… Nion: Such an aggressive one. Grant: You think you’re pretty funny, don’t ya weirdo? Grant: Not only do you constantly daydream in class like you have nothin better to do, but every time we have tests, you cheat and get perfect scores every time while we suffer! Nion: Can I go now? Grant: No you can’t! Grant: Word of advice, you might think you’re all big and bad because your parents work at Capsule Corporation, and you might not like hanging out with us “lower-class individuals”, but here, that’s not gonna fly. So I say you find solace in your little crazy mind somewhere else, because we don’t like weirdos in our class! Ms. Faulconer: Sala, please take your seat! Grant: Wha- what are you doing? Sala: Yikes! Not what I had in mind… Sala: Sala. Nion: …Nion. Sala: Pleasure to meet you. Nion: Yeah. Sala: I’m surprised he had anything down there to hurt! Am I right? Nion: I appreciate the help. I’ll be going. Terrifying Menace or Sparring Partner? Nion: Again! Sparring Partner #1: Don’t you think that’s enough, Nion? Nion: Again! Nion: Felix, what... did you do to me!? Felix: What are you talking about, kid? You were kicking my ass. Shadowed Being: Etch this into your skull... I am the Emperor of the Universe! The likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet! Or Better still... To die! In Disgrace! At the hands of Your Master! Nion: GET AWAY! Nion: Get up! Shadowed Being: … What the hell, Nion!? Felix: I thought you were done! Mr. Jenkins: Do you have the slightest bit of restraint in you, young lady!? Nion: I… I’m sorry, Father. I don’t know what came over me. Mr. Jenkins: Don’t give me that! You know, your behavior has been a subject that we’ve needed to discuss recently. Nion: ...Is this about Felix thing or the Bulma thing? Because- Mr. Jenkins: That’s Ms. Briefs to you! And no, this isn’t about Felix, he’ll be fine. What in blazes happened in there!? Nion: ….What are you talking about, Father? I did a good job against- Mr. Jenkins: Nonsense! Your overconfidence, Nion! Yes, you do a good job anticipating your opponents, but that’s all you do! If you were as aggressive as you were confident, you would- Nion: This again!? Voice: Take care of your mother for me. She needs you… Nion: Goku? The hell…? Mr. Jenkins: Nion! Are you listening to me!? Nion: The hell is happening to me…? Mr. Jenkins: Nion, what’s wrong? Nion, did you- Nion: Goodnight, Father. The Best Kind of Parents Mr. Jenkins entered his office and slammed the door behind him, startling his wife who was deep in thought behind her desk. Mrs. Jenkins: Did you talk with her? Mr. Jenkins: I tried, but… she looked at me as if she’d seen a ghost. Mrs. Jenkins: Well you do have a bit of gray approaching, my dear. Mr. Jenkins rushed over to the mirror, in an albeit comedic manner, and scowled at his wife for lying to him, to which she simply chuckled some more. Mr. Jenkins: Aside from your unnecessary joking, this is serious! Mrs. Jenkins sighs and rises from her desk, making her way to her husband’s side. Mrs. Jenkins: What did she say? Mr. Jenkins: She didn’t really get to tell me. She said something along the lines of… “Take care of your mother for me”. Mrs. Jenkins: What’s that mean? Mr. Jenkins: How am I supposed to know? Mrs. Jenkins: Always the defiant type, aren’t you? Do I have to do everything myself? Mr. Jenkins: Nonsense. You will do nothing until I can discover the cause for her… deceptive behavior. Mrs. Jenkins: And how long will it take for that to happen? Mr. Jenkins said nothing. It was all Mrs. Jenkins needed to strut pass her husband and make her way to their laboratory, which, to their inconvenience, was located underneath Capsule Corporation itself. Mrs. Jenkins: Come on, before someone sees! Mr. Jenkins took his wife’s advice and kept close to her as they made their way through the halls of the building, which was now abandoned due to it being closing time. Sensing there were no people nearby, they jogged down into the lower depths of the building until they were met by a giant metallic door. Mrs. Jenkins: I got this. She stepped up to the door and cleared her throat. Mrs. Jenkins: Onion. The sounds of gears whirling and twirling echoed throughout the dim lit hallway. Specks of dirt fell on Mr. Jenkins lab coat, which made him quiver in embarrassment. He quickly dusted himself off as the door slowly rotated open, giving off an ominous light that forced Mr. Jenkins to raise his arm over his eyes. When the light died down, he lowered his arm and he, along with his wife, entered their laboratory. Inside, there wasn’t much that was different from an average lab at Capsule Corporation. In fact, most of the equipment down there was taken from above, away from the eyes of the Briefs family and any other Capsule Corporation staff. To the left was Mr. Jenkins’s portion of the laboratory, complete with a desk and a table nearby used for experiments. Mrs. Jenkins’s part of the lab was similar, with the only difference being that she had a glaring picture of her, Mr. Jenkins and Nion together in front of her school hanging on the wall. What really stood out was the human sized containment pod in the rear, which Mr. Jenkins took disdain towards and immediately turned away from. He took a look at the giant computer monitor overlooking his desk and made his way over to it, which was still messy from the last time he used it. He shoved away several reports and assignments that he could less about in order to get to his keyboard. Relieved, he slouched in his chair and pushed a button labeled “Enter”. Computer: Welcome, Doctor. The monitor flickered on and displayed a picture of Nion. Alongside her were various statistics and vital signs, all of which were normal, much to Mr. Jenkins’s relief. He typed in a few letters and the monitor brought up a silhouette supposedly representing Nion’s brain activity, which had a flashing orange indicator next to her head that read in bold letters “Data Corrupted”. Mr. Jenkins: Dammit… Mrs. Jenkins noticed her husband’s anguish from her own desk and turned to him. Mrs. Jenkins: What’s the situation? Mr. Jenkins: There’s interference with her temporal and occipital lobes. I can’t monitor her brain functions, so something is affecting her brain. Mrs. Jenkins: Might be those boys at school. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had an infatuation with any. Mr. Jenkins: Don’t be ridiculous, Lucy. The way she looked at me earlier… something was wrong. Lucy: Could it simply be a side effect? It isn’t unusual for visions to occur. Mr. Jenkins: Maybe, but to Nion? Something is awry with her, and I can’t quite put my finger on it. Lucy:... Do you think, ... Do you think she’s aware? Mr. Jenkins: Impossible. Lucy: You don’t sound confident. Mr. Jenkins: That doesn’t matter right now! Maybe… do you think it’s a side effect? Lucy: I just said- Mr. Jenkins: It has to be! Her brain is being flooded with memories that aren’t hers. It seems logical given the risk of the procedure. Her subconscious thinks she’s somewhere else, someone else when she isn’t. It’s perfectly explainable! Lucy: Brilliant, honey. Mr. Jenkins: Ā sō! Lucy: What was that? Mr. Jenkins: Never mind that. He continued typing on his keyboard and was shown two files, both locked of course. One was simply titled “CLASSIFIED” with the other was unusually titled “OPERATION_BOWTIE”. While Mr. Jenkins fiddled around with the files on the computer, Lucy took a walk towards the back of the lab, putting significant interest in the human-sized pod Mr. Jenkins shrugged off earlier. She placed a hand on the pod and, with a great sigh, lowered her head and shook her head with shame. A small tear begin to take form in her right eye and she quickly wiped it away, away from the unsuspecting gaze of her husband. As she wiped away the tear, she could feel a combined sense of dread and guilt begin to overwhelm her. She began to frown at the pod and fell deep in thought about everything going on. Nion, her husband, their work, everything. Everything could spiral out of control at any moment and put an end to everything her and her husband had managed to do. All while having a great big smile on her face, whether it be fake or legit. Normally a happy, chipper woman, not letting anything, especially her daughter or her husband, bring her out of her cheerful moods, this mysterious pod was able to do knock her off her usual demeanor, however, and it bothered her greatly. She took her hand off the pod and took a look back at her husband, who was still typing away at his keyboard. She didn’t dare look at the screen, probably out of guilt for whatever contents that were laid out in front of him. Lucy stepped away from the pod and made her way to her desk, where she noticed a mysterious helmet-like object lying on it. It had the outward appearance of a regular baseball helmet, but the attached wiring and circuitry on the back of it made her suspicious. Lucy: Chris? Chris: Hm? Lucy: What’s this helmet for? Chris: Oh, that thing? Chris shook his head and turned back to the monitor. Chris: It’s a memory enhancement prototype I was working on. Lucy: Why were you working on it? Chris: In case she needs to remember. Lucy: ...Remember what? Chris: Everything. Lucy: Why on Earth would she need to remember!? Chris: Classified. Lucy had none of it and marched over to Chris, slamming her hands on his desk. She glared a hole into Chris’s eyes, who was unmoved at his wife’s sudden change in temper. Lucy: Classified my ass, Christopher! Chris: Language, darling. Lucy: She doesn’t deserve to go through that Hell again! Chris: Would you rather have her go through Hell or us!? After everything we’ve done to get here, you want to throw all of that away for her sake!? Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but was unable to find the words to counter her husband. Because she knew, deep in her heart, that she felt the same way. And she hated it. Lucy: We’re not monsters, Chris. We’re scientists! Can you even fathom the consequences if anything goes wrong? Or if she finds out? Chris: That would be improbable. Lucy: How can you be so sure!? Chris: I am. Lucy: And what of the visions? Chris: A minor problem. It shouldn’t be of any worry to us. Lucy: Be realistic, Chris! What would be the consequences!? Chris: If you insist, if her visions happened to complicate everything,... then one out of three things would occur. And only one of those scenarios involves a happy ending for this… “family”. Lucy: Is that all? Chris: I share your concerns, my dear, I truly do. But in order to achieve our goals, she needs to be prepared to take the risk… No matter the cost. Lucy: Have you honestly changed this much since the collapse of the army? Chris: I’m not talking about that now. Lucy: It’s what you always think about. Chris: So you know why we have to do this, corrrect? Lucy turned to the monitor and her face grew even colder. She quickly turned away from it and gritted her teeth. Lucy: And what if the cost is too much? Even for her? Chris: It won’t be. Lucy: How can you be so sure? Chris knew his wife was in a wounding state of mind, so he rose from his chair, put an arm around her and brought her towards him to embrace her. He knew it wouldn’t stop her questions, but he knew at least that she would stop asking questions for the next few seconds. Chris: She’ll be ready. I promise. Then we can be the big happy family you always dreamed of. Lucy: You promise me? Chris: On my life. Reassured by her husband’s words, Lucy’s mood softened and she relaxed herself on his chest. Unbeknownst to Chris, Lucy was still skeptical with her husband’s plans, but she knew that if everything went according to plan, everything would be all right in the end. Hopefully. Making Friends... and Enemies Sala: Would you look at that? Nion: How long were you standing there? Sala: Long enough. Sala: Did someone piss in your cereal? Sala: Come on, N. I don’t like when my friends are upset. Nion: …N? Sala: N! Your new nickname, FRIEND! Nion: Why did you put emphasis on friend? Sala: Because I want you to believe it. Plus, you need someone to smack you in the head when you have your little… “class-time daydreaming sessions”. Sala: Was that a smile!? Nion: No… Sala: You’re smiling and responding to me. I like that. Nion: We’re gonna be late. Nion: How fast are you? Sala: Why? Nion: Feel like getting a little morning exercise? Sala: What do you have in mind? Nion: A little morning jog. Nothing more. Sala: Morning jog? Sala: That’s at least twenty blocks! Nion: So? Sala: … You’re on. Sala: You, uh, about to fight or somethin’? Nion: More comfortable running in this position. Sala: If you say so. Nion: Ready?... Nion: Set… Nion: What the-!? Sala: Catch up, spiky! Nion: I DIDN’T SAY… Little... Nion: Damn posts… Nion: Fun, wasn’t it? Sala: How… the hell… are you not… tired!? Nion: I do this often. Sala: Running… like a maniac?! Nion: Training. Sala: Might I ask what are you training for? Nion: Just cause. It’s fun. Sala: Fun!? Sweating like a pig and exhausting yourself is fun!? Nion: … I’m not exhausted though. Sala: … Who the hell are you? Sala: Crap baskets! Let’s go! Nion: What is it, Futo? Futo: S-Sorry, I’m sorry N-Nion! But, er, that young sir back there, he, uh, he wants to fight y-you! Nion: Who? Nion: Is that so? Futo: Yep. I-In fact, he told me to tell y-y-you- Nion: I’ll finish my food first. When I’m done, take your time and tell me. Nion: Excuse me. Continue. Futo: Quite. A-Anyway, I-I was told that he wanted to meet y-y-you in front of the s-school after the day was over. Nion: Sounds like good exercise. Sala: Um, Nion? Nion: Hm? Sala: Are you sure you know what you’re doing? What if a teacher notices? Nion: School will be over. They don’t care what happens to anyone after. Sala: That’s a cynical way of putting it… You should know, I’ve heard that Grant never goes into a fight by himself. He’s bound to have his “boys” back there back him up. Nion: Feel like seeing me in action? Sala: What!? This ain’t a joke. Think about this. All four of those bozos, they wouldn’t think twice about smacking you around, especially with the way you are. Nion: What about the way I am? Sala: You know! I mean, no offense but you really come across as a bit aggressive, especially after what happened with him the other day didn’t help at all. Nion: That was me being nice. Sala: That’s what I’m talking about! He’s trying to bait you! I dunno how you look when you’re provoked, but I don’t wanna see it wasted on those bozos. Nion: That’s not fun. Futo: But N-N-Nion, think about- Nion: Whatever happens after school just happens. I don’t want your advice. I don’t need your advice. I don’t want anything. The only things I want are just me and my fists. Got it? Sala: Ok then. Nion: Thank you. Now get back to your seat. I’m gonna go train. Futo: Right n-now!? But class i-is s-still going- Sala: So be it. Nion: Figured. Grant: What’s up? You tryna back out now? Nion: No. Futo: Y-You should feel bad! Nion: No, Futo. They shouldn’t feel bad about you and your boys fighting a girl… Nion: He should feel bad about you and your boys getting beat up by a girl. Grant: We’ll see about that, freak. Ready boys? All together: Ready! Boy #1: To- Boy #2: Ge- Boy #3: Ther- Boy #4: We- Grant: Are- Nion: The hell-!? All together: The Ginyu Force! Futo: N-N-Nion! What’s wrong? Nion: This again…? “Ginyu”: Let’s go! Rest: Yes! Nion: Can’t concentrate… Vision’s fading… Who the hell…? “Ginyu”: What’s wrong, Nion!? Scared to face us now? “Ginyu”: What’s so funny, freak? Nion: Nothing at all… Ginyu! This fight just got a bit more interesting… “Ginyu”: Ginyu?... Who the hell’s-? Futo: What i-i-is her deal? Sala: I don’t think she can hear us… Futo: What? Nion: Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! If they can beat you up, then so can I! Come and get it! Boy #4: The fu-? She’s gone loco man. Grant: Don’t let her scare you, boys. Let’s get her! From Grant to Ginyu!?'' Nion: Must I throw the first punch? Nion: Thought you two would be better than that. Guess I was wrong. “Guldo”: Ow ow ow ow ow! Hey.. you’d better- Nion: Like these pip squeaks have a chance… Nion: Get… off of me, you- “Ginyu”: What are you two waiting for!? Hit her! Nion: Ergh… little- “Ginyu”: Yea, give her another one! Sala: These bastards... Futo: N-N-N-Nion, get outta there! Nion didn’t respond. Sala: Come on, girl. These fools really hurting you? “Jeice”: Yea, deck her! Deck her! Nion: Gotcha, bitch. “Recoome”: How… the hell… did you? <“RECOOME” IS JOINED BY “GINYU”, WHO NUDGES HIM FORWARD A BIT; “RECOOME” BEGINS HIS MARCH TO HIS OPPONENT, BUT SOMETHING CATCHES HIS EYE; HE TAKES A MOMENT TO OBSERVE NION, WHO’S STANCE HAS SUDDENLY BECOME SLIGHTY WOBBLY, NOT IN A WAY THAT SHOWED SHE WAS TIRED, BUT IN A WAY THAT SHE SEEMED A BIT… DISTURBED; UPON CLOSER INSPECTION, HE TAKES A GLANCE TO THE BACK OF HER PANTS, NOTICING SOMETHING BROWN AND HAIRY EMERGING FROM IT; NOTING HIS HESISTANCE, NION TAKES THE OPPORTUNITY TO RUSH HIM, GRABBING HIM BY THE THROAT; SHE BEGINS SQUEEZING IT, IN A WAY THAT CAN PUT HIM TO SLEEP, THE HARD WAY> “Ginyu”: H-Hey! Let him go! Nion: You like that, freak? How’s it feel, freak!? You still wanna mess with me, FREAK!? <”RECOOME”, RUNNING OOUT OF BREATH, TOOK HIS LAST MOMENT TO STARE INTO NION’S EYES AND, BEFORE PASSING OUT, NOTICES A BRIEF FLICKER BEHIND HER; HE IMMEDIATELY FAINTS AFTERWARDS, WITH NION NOT RELEASING HIM UNTIL SHE FELT SOMETHING GRAB HER ON THE ARM> Sala: Let him go, Nion! Grant: We- we’re telling the principal on you! <”GINYU’S VOICE HAD CHANGED, NION NOTICED, AND SHE TURNS AROUND WITH A SMUG GRIN AS SHE SEES GRANT’S FRIENDS LAID TO WASTE IN FRONT OF HER, WITH GRANT STILL DRAGGING HIMSELF AND HIS FRIEND AWAY> Grant: Y-YOU GOD-DAMN FREAK! Nion: I haven’t hurt you much, I noticed. Want me to fix that? Futo: Don’t do i-it! Nion: Convince me. Nion: I should’ve mentioned that I’m a bit trained in martial arts, shouldn’t I? Grant: You… h-have a tail. Nion: Observant as ever. Now beat it. Sala: That was legit, baby! Sala: Bout time you slackers showed up. My girl here just kicked some a- Ms. Faulconer: My office, Nion! Nion: What did- Ms. Faulconer: Now! Sala: What are you talking about!? She- Goon: Th- That’s not true, officer! She attacked us! Beat us up for no reason! Sala: Oh, that’s a load of bull- Goon: And she has a tail on her! She’s a freak! A FREAK! Sala: Officer, please, that’s not what happened! No one here has a tail, am I right guys? Sala: Tell them! Sala: Nion!? Officer: Come with us so we can sort this out. We’re not going to ask again, ma’am. Sala: But she was defending herself! Officer: I’m not going to ask again. Voice: Tough break? Sala: I don’t get this friggin place. Cheer for the hero to beat up the bully, doesn’t even vouch for the hero when she gets in trouble. Voice: I wouldn’t worry about her. She’s tougher than she looks. She’ll get over it. Sala: And how do you know that? Futo: Who was that? Sala: … I don’t know. Trivia *Ms. Faulconer's name is an easter egg to producer Bruce Faulconer, who composed music for Dragon Ball Z. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Featuring Bulma Category:Origin of Characters Category:Original Characters